Sparks and Glitters
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Mitchie and shane having a talk about their marriage. smitchie fluff! one shot!


"For God's sake Jason, Walk!"

Okay, I'm fucking tired!! And I'm here trying to help Jason! To make him walk the aisle because 'he too nervous'

Yup, Jason from the hottest boy band Connect 3 is marrying. Danielle Deleasa.

He gave me a list of reasons:

Like he would trip in front of 400 guests

Or he'd have a wardrobe malfunction (Seriously what's the point? He is as it is gonna be laid in another 24 hours)

Or that he'd faint because so many people will be boring their eyes on him (Honestly, his suit will be more attractive if he behaves or walks like this)

I'm here jet-lagged. I just flew from Florida for Jason's marriage to New-York. God! I'm so bloody tired. I seriously need a break. I'm working like a dog. From taping to acting to dancing to singing to performing. I mean come on I'm just 17 years! I was looking forward to his marriage! Not because he's getting married but because I'd get to spend some quality time with my boyfriend Shane Grey. Yeah! The middle man of Connect 3. Okay, I know I'm being a little bit selfish on the Jason part. Yeah! I'm pretty excited he's getting married to her so he'll finally shut up from his regular mantra 'Danielle's this… Danielle's that'.

I was finally looking forward to the marriage thinking I'll get some sleep and rest. The vacation I've been awaiting for will finally come but here's Jason's problem and as soon as I entered I came to know that I was in demand. Danielle needed me for her 'dress trying session' and Jason for his 'walking confidently down the aisle'. I SO want to kiss Shane now! But I cannot. Shane's busy himself. He's helping the workers to decorate the place just the way Danielle and Jason want. It's so pissing off.

"Jason, listen to me. Nobody's gonna eat you up. You just have to walk like you walk on the red carpet for movie premiers. Just show confidence and grace Jason. Everything will be fine."

"Okay, I'll try"

He again placed himself from the entrance and started waving his hands like he was waving a fan. Pretending to give autographs in the air.

"God, I cannot believe he's getting married" I muttered.

* * *

After 6 dreadful hours of Jason's walking sessions and Danielle's dressing sessions. At last I'm heading to my room. Tired and lazy. I just need a bed, a blanket and I'm off to my beauty sleep. God! This was harder than even performing in front thousands of fans.

Just I was ready to fall on my bed and into blissful sleep I fell on top of a built chest and not a soft comfortable mattress.

"Shane! Go away! I want to sleep"

"Come on Mitchie, we met after so long, I was looking forward to this night"

"Pleaseeeee, be awake till 2:30. I'll let you sleep then" he continued. I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

So, I gave in. we sat chit chatting about everything possible in the world. We were sitting in the balcony with happened to be open and a beautiful beach and sea waves splashing the rocks as our scenery. We were sitting in comfortable silence. My head on his shoulder, a cotton blanket rapped around us and coffee in my hands to stay awake.

"Shane" I said out of the blue "How would our marriage be?"

Shane raised his brows and then he pulled me to his lap.

"What do you want it to be like?" he whispered in my ear sending tingles down till my spine.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you"

"Okay, well. We will marry near a beach or if possible on a beach because I don't wanna miss the place where we confessed our love for each other"

"And you'd be the most handsome groom ever alive with an elegant black tux and I seriously hope you wouldn't need walking lessons"

"Hahahaha, no. And then you would be the sexiest bride ever in your little white strapless bride dress and I would be controlling myself not to rip your clothes apart and make love to you then and there" I blushed crimson.

"You will have to control yourself?"

"Yeah, I mean you'd look so cute then obviously I will have to resist myself" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smile and kissed my neck

"And what about the bridesmaid and best men?"

"Oh! Well obviously Jason and Nate will be mine and Alex and Caitlyn will be yours"

I smiled.

"Do you think we'll ever marry Shane?"

"I promise you Mitch, I'll definitely propose you one day" I smiled turned in his arms and kissed him with all the strength I could muster up at that time. He kissed me back equally but he was a bit more forceful (Boys and their strength). We pulled out smiled at each other and slept in each others.

* * *

I saw Danielle walk the aisle as pretty as a princess I might add with her dad. I did get a few tears in my eyes too I should mention.

She looked so pretty.

Shane was standing beside me.

"If you'll ever plan to propose me for marriage my answer will always be positive" I whispered in his ears. We looked deeply into each others eyes and kissed each other in front of everyone. Not caring its not our marriage but Jason's, not caring there are 400 guests staring us wide eyed.

Till now we had attracted everyone's attention.

"Ahem!" Nate interrupted "Not interested to interrupt the cheese fest but its not your marriage, and if you really cant resist get a room you two but let me add it wouldn't be very approved"

We pulled away blushing profusely.

"Lets a get a room Mitch! I cant resist" Shane whispered smirking. We interlaced fingers walked up to a secluded area. I could fell and Nate and Alex's eyes boring into out backs. But who cares.

_I've got my prince charming and no one's gonna stop me from becoming his Cinderella!_

_

* * *

_

**i loved the last line :) i got random idea of this plot. i was seeing kevin an danielle's marriage video from access hollywood. god! the decoration was so cool. i wish i could be invited. it's a one shot. you must have figured out.**

**review!**

**love aashma! :) **


End file.
